Amanda Lopez
Amanda Lopez is a student at Jefferson County Middle School and one of Milo's classmates. She is very organized. She is voiced by Chrissie Fit. Personality Amanda is obsessed with order and perfection; she schedules every single minute of her day and works hard to keep everything going according to said schedule. In turn, she often avoids spending time around Milo to keep Murphy's Law from ruining things for her. When things do go horribly wrong, Amanda tends to get immensely stressed out. She had trouble breathing when the opera she'd attended with Milo started falling to pieces, and when everything went wrong at the school dance, Amanda can be heard shrieking at the top of her lungs. Afterward, Milo found her lying on her back in despair, where she weakly complained about the wreckage. She's very good at organizing events and has done so on a number of occasions, having been put in charge of both Milo's birthday party and the school dance. During these events, she dedicates all of her time to trying to make sure that things go as planned. She considers rules important; when a sentient blob was rampaging in science class, she quickly complained to the teacher that it was texting in class. Amanda puts having fun behind making sure things are in order, to the extent that she assigned a friend to have fun for her. Her attitude towards being perfectly prepared, and towards Murphy's Law in general, however, seems to have calmed down a bit towards the end of season one. She can be seen riding a wave of water during the Battle of the Bands, enjoying herself in spite of the chaos. Physical Appearance Amanda has an olive skin tone and dark brown eyes with visible eyelashes. Her shoulder-length hair is a deep burgundy color and very straight, with perfectly even bangs that cover her eyebrows. She wears deep pink lipstick and light pink spherical earrings alongside a magenta headband. Her jacket is bright pink, with magenta striped lining on the thick collar, and she wears it open, revealing a white crop top beneath. Her pants are the same color as her headband, with a darker colored belt, a pink belt buckle, and cuffs that match the color of her jacket. Her shoes, too, are pink flats with much darker soles. History Relationships Milo Murphy Amanda and Milo are on friendly terms, although Amanda is reserved about being around him due to his condition. Initially, Amanda largely avoided Milo over Murphy's Law. Her love of organization made her even more nervous about his condition, and she often politely voiced her fears out loud, only growing more uncomfortable whenever he claimed that he'd help if anything went wrong. After watching him give an entertaining performance at the opera in spite of the destruction, she agreed to go for a pizza but warned him not to push it when he brought up Murphy's law again. Amanda ignored him when he tried to get her to have fun at the school dance she'd organized, as she felt it was more important to keep Murphy's Law from destroying the dance. When things finally did go as wrong as they possibly could, Amanda begged Milo not to try to fix the fuse box, only to give up when she realized things couldn't get worse. Upon finding out he'd not only fixed everything but vastly improved it, Amanda was delighted and shyly asked him to dance with her. At the Battle of the Bands, Amanda is seen having fun with Lydia in the midst of all the chaos, revealing a change in the way she sees Murphy's Law. Melissa Chase Amanda and Melissa are on friendly terms and often end up hanging out through Milo. Amanda is always very much aware of Melissa's attempts at manipulating the situation and her own dedication to order and often calls her out on such occasions. When things are going wrong and Amanda begins to panic, Melissa tries her best to calm her down, and when Melissa forgot her student discount, Amanda was kind enough to go back and use her own. Zack Underwood Amanda is on friendly terms with Zack. When he suggested she switch to tangerines in order to save time on her schedule, she responded that his words were noted. Lydia Amanda is close friends with Lydia and often spends time with her outside of class. She entrusted Lydia to have fun on her behalf during the school dance while Amanda was busy making sure everything was going smoothly, and the two of them had fun listening to Just Getting Started during the Battle of the Bands. Mort Schaeffer Amanda and Mort are classmates and seem to be on friendly terms with each other. They were on the same team alongside Bradley during a group project, and during the school dance, Mort helped Amanda remove Milo's shoe from some glue. The two of them sat together and talked during Christmas Eve dinner with Milo, Melissa, and Zack's families. Bradley Nicholson Amanda and Bradley are classmates, and the two of them sit together on occasion. They were in the same group alongside Mort for a project and ended up doing fairly well on it in comparison to the rest of the class. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One * "Going the Extra Milo" * "The Undergrounders" * "Sunny Side Up" * "Party of Peril" * "Smooth Opera-tor" * "Murphy's Lard" * "Athledecamathalon" * "The Substitute" * "School Dance" * "Battle of the Bands" * "Disaster of My Dreams" * "Some Like it Yacht" * "World Without Milo" * "A Christmas Peril" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Snow Way Out" * "Teacher Feature" * "Picture Day" * "Cake 'Splosion!" Trivia *She appears to have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, OCD, as she feels everything must be well thought out and executed. However, she appears to be more open to imperfection as the series goes on. *The color scheme of her clothing resembles that of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Phineas and Ferb. *She is seen cheering for Slash in Battle of the Bands. This could suggest that she is a fan of Slash's work. *She has the same name as the future daughter of Jeremy Johnson. id:Amanda Lopez pl:Amanda Lopez vi:Amanda Lopez Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting Characters Category:A Category:Milo's class Category:Humans